Sem limites - YouHane ed
by pilotchiken
Summary: Uma breve história adulta do relacionamento entre You e Yoshiko/Yohane. YouHane. Adult Content.


Eu e Yoshiko não passamos por bons momentos naquela época. Logo nos nossos primeiros meses morando juntas a pressão pelas competições de salto ornamental e uma inesperada lesão acabaram me deixando em um estado de nervos como nunca estive antes. Me sentia um fracasso e tinha medo. Todos os meus dias eram preenchidos pela fisioterapia e por conversas por telefone com Riko. À certa altura eu mal lembrava que morava mais alguém naquele apartamento. Como resultado disso Yoshiko se afastou de mim.

Cheguei a achar que estava tudo perdido, mas ainda pudemos consertar as coisas.

Agora, mais do que tudo, eu queria chegar de volta ao nosso apartamento em Fukuroi. Ainda tinha algo a ser resolvido entre nós. Algo que pedia privacidade e o conforto de um leito onde não precisássemos nos preocupar em conter nossos gemidos de paixão.

Afinal, já devia fazer quase seis meses desde a última vez que. . .

― You-chan? ― chamou a voz familiar. Eu me sobressaltei e tirei os olhos da janela ao meu lado para fintar a mulher ao meu lado.

Estávamos no trem, a caminho de Fukuroi. Depois de passar uma noite na casa da minha família, não tinha mais o que nos segurasse em Numazu, por isso tomamos o rumo de casa:

― Sim? ― perguntei. Tentei manter minha expressão impassível, mas eu sabia que devia transparecer algo na expressão.

― Você está com uma cara estranha. ― disse Yoshiko, para meu desespero. ― Preocupada com alguma coisa?

― N-Não realmente. . . ― respondi. Involuntariamente meus olhos desceram. Yoshiko sempre usava saias bonitas, com diferentes tons e bordados fofos. Suas coxas sempre apareciam como dádivas, logo abaixo do tecido. Tão bonitas, finas e lisas. Uma pele tão macia de tocar, eu sabia. ― Não é nada. . .

Voltei a olhar a paisagem lá fora do trem. Cara, eu estava muito além do meu limite. Sentia tanta falta de tocar aquelas coxas, costas, seios. . . Ah, como pudemos ser tão idiotas e deixar as coisas chegarem naquele ponto?

― Sei. . . ― disse Yoshiko. Tive um novo sobressalto quando senti o peso dela no meu ombro. Havia levantado o braço entre nossos bancos sem que eu percebesse e agora deixava o rosto contra meu ombro, de modo preguiçoso. ― Você sabe que não consegue me enganar com esses rodeios.

Engoli em seco. Meu coração estava alterado. Sem dizer nada Yoshiko entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, se acomodando ainda mais perto. Eu estava tensa. Apertava os dedos dos pés por dentro dos tênis. Buscava qualquer coisa na paisagem para me distrair:

― Acha que eu não vi o jeito que me olhava ontem? ― disse ela, falando baixo, o rosto quase encaixado no meu pescoço. Arrepiei e apertei o outro braço do meu acento com força. Minhas articulações chegaram a doer. ― Acha que não sei reconhecer seu olhar faminto, Yousoro-san?

― Y-Yoshiko-chan. . . ― eu sussurrei. Minha voz saiu engasgada, mais rouca do que eu gostaria. Mas, droga, o que ela esperava quando estava quase se esfregando no meu braço?! Claro que eu sentia falta, claro que eu a queria. . .

― Né, Yousoro-san. ― continuou ela, me puxando e me inclinando, conseguindo quase colocar a boca na minha orelha. ― Você sabe que a sua Yohane esteve com saudades, não sabe?

Enquanto falava, Yoshiko levava minha mão para si. Deus, o que ela estava fazendo!? Percebi quando meus dedos tocaram a pele lisa da sua coxa. Macia, quente, tão tentadora. Não havia quase ninguém ali, então não era realmente um problema, era? Deixei minha mão pousar naquele colo:

― Yoshiko. . .

― Hm. . . ― gemeu ela bem baixinho, à minha orelha, reagindo ao aperto inevitável dos meus dedos sobre a sua pele desnuda acima do joelho. ― É Yohane, Yousoro-sama. . .

Eu estava prestes a enlouquecer. Por isso mesmo me desvencilhei daquele corpo maravilhoso. Encarei a mulher ao meu lado, minha respiração alterada:

― P-Por favor, Yoshiko-chan. ― eu sussurrei, desesperada. Meu rosto estava pegando fogo. O calor aliás se espalhava por todo o meu corpo, apenas com aquele pouco contato.

Ela deu uma risadinha travessa. Estava com a face lívida também:

― Desculpe. Eu não tive como resistir. ― disse ela, se desculpando.

Viajamos mais duas horas, trocando de linha nas estações interestaduais e enfim desembarcando a algumas quadras de casa. Conversamos pouco no caminho e eu não vejo como poderia ser diferente. Eu mesma não conseguia me distrair completamente do que acontecera no trem e não poderia pensar que era diferente para Yoshiko.

Mal percebi e já estava com a mão na maçaneta da entrada do nosso apartamento. Entre e acendi as luzes. Estava tudo na mesma, praticamente perfeito, tirando alguns livros e revistas sobre a mesa e na frente da televisão. Deixei a mochila ao lado da entrada e fui lavar as mãos e rosto no banheiro. Ouvi a movimentação de Yoshiko, levando a mala pequena de rodinhas para o quarto e guardando alguma coisa. Terminei de me lavar e encarei meu reflexo no espelho. O silêncio do apartamento foi substituído por uma música baixa. Algum rock progressivo, talvez em alemão ou polonês, sinceramente eu nunca sei diferenciar esses idiomas de fora.

― Ei, Yousoro-chan. ― disse Yoshiko, às minhas costas, me sobressaltando. ― Vai ficar escondida aqui até quando?

Ela me encarava do arco da porta. Tinha um sorriso discreto e pelo seu tom mais grave de voz eu já sabia em que papel de si mesma ela estava. Engoli a saliva e tirei o boné, brincando com ele nas minhas mãos:

― Não quer comer alguma coisa antes? Foi uma viagem até longa.

Por que eu estava dizendo aquilo? Estava a dias quase surtando na espera daquele momento e agora vinha com essa conversa fiada. Eu não estava com fome, ou cansada. Não queria um banho ou ler algum mangá. Não. O que eu queria e precisava estava bem na minha frente. Era aquela mulher de olhar sempre direto na minha direção. Um olhar que sempre parece desvelar o que existe de mais profundo nas minhas intenções, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo:

― Você é engraçada, Yousoro-chan.

Ela segurou a gola aberta da minha jaqueta e me puxou do banheiro. Não fiz nenhuma questão de resistir. Me levou até o quarto e fechou a porta. O ambiente estava iluminado apenas pelos abajures nas mesas de cabeceira. Uma luz amarelada fraca. A música agitada, mas em volume baixo criava a sensação de isolamento daquele espaço para o mundo lá fora.

Yoshiko me guiou até o centro da parte vazia no quarto, entre a cama e a porta selada. Passou as mãos pelos meus ombros e me encarou, com um sorriso lascivo:

― Será que entendeu o que eu quero agora, Yousoro-sama? ― perguntou ela, me fintando com doçura, apertando o abraço, colando o corpo no meu.

Meus músculos se contraíram de forma inconsciente quando senti seus seios contra os meus, seu quadril roçando de leve no meu jeans. Reação imediata. Segurei sua cintura fina, escondida pelo vestido negro, e a puxei pra mim.

Beijei Yoshiko como se quisesse devorá-la. Nossas línguas brigavam como se lutassem pela vida e nossos suspiros enchiam o ar ao nosso redor. Era excitante. Aqueles beijos. O corpo dela junto do meu. Pelos deuses, ela sabia como encostar o quadril no meu e me enlouquecer:

― Ah. . . Então. . . Você quer seu Anjo Caído, Yousoro-sama? Ou será que prefere a frágil Yoshiko para satisfazer essa sua fome indecente? ― questionou ela, quando libertamos nossas bocas por alguns instantes. Encarei os olhos rosados, tão próximos e puxei o ar para minhas cordas vocais como se a anos não falasse.

― Yoshiko ou Yohane, hoje você vai ser toda minha. ― foi o que eu disse.

Os olhos finos de Yoshiko se abriram em choque. Ao mesmo tempo a tensão erótica subiu ainda mais alguns níveis. Eu não conseguia mais me segurar. Ela também não. A puxei e lancei sobre a cama. Ela recuou felinamente, me chamando, enquanto eu a buscava, me colocando sobre ela, sentando sobre suas pernas e seu quadril, prendendo suas mãos com as minhas. Ela sorria, era a presa feliz em ser capturada. Sem pensar duas vezes eu avancei sobre o seu pescoço e colo:

― Aw, You-san. ― suspirou ela. Suas mãos se libertaram quando eu me ocupei de abrir a parte da frente do seu vestido. Senti suas unhas no meu pescoço e couro cabeludo, me puxando, me oferecendo o seu peito seminu.

Ah, como eu sentia falta daqueles seios. Tão macios, tão tentadores. A sensação nos meus lábios e língua eram de enlouquecer. Eu beijava e lambia e sentia como os bicos ficavam mais e mais durinhos.

E como isso fazia Yoshiko gemer. Sons sinceros de deleite que preenchiam minha mente, me colocando em chamas. Me fazendo avançar com mais voracidade contra seu abdômen, peitos, pescoço, ombros. . . Estava tão absorta que a onda de choque me pegou de surpresa, me fazendo pular no lugar:

― Y-Yoshiko. . . ― eu gemi quando Yoshiko pressionou novamente com a mão entre as minhas pernas. Era ótimo, eu poderia me deixar levar por completo, mas resisti. Tomei seus seios novamente, beijando e acariciando com uma das mãos. Ela parecia deleitar-se, mas ainda assim não deixou de me buscar. Os arranhões leves no meu pescoço e ombro. Os seus toques lá embaixo, com a mão já por dentro da minha calça. Eu estava sem controle.

― Droga, o que você ainda faz com essa roupa?! ― exclamou ela de repente.

Ela se sentou sob mim e tirou minha jaqueta, puxou minha camiseta por cima e atirou para qualquer lado. Com uma força incrível girou e eu me vi deitada. Ela então se voltou para o restante do vestido em si mesma e eu não me fiz de rogada: tratei de tirar a calça. Teria tirado até a calcinha, mas Yoshiko não me deu tempo. Se colocou sobre mim, apenas com a lingerie preta, fina e de rendas. Tão sexy.

Sem dar tempo foi a vez de Yoshiko explorar meu corpo. Não como negar que era delicioso. Eu me deixava gemer e contorcer quando seus lábios e língua passavam por mim. Me arrepiava, me excitava e me dava prazer, caramba. Só tive alguma consciência quando percebi que ela já estava gastando tempo demais no meu abdômen:

― Calma aí, Anjo Caído. ― eu disse, segurando seus braços. Ela me fintou com um sorriso espalhado até os cantos dos lábios. Adorava me ouvir chamando-a assim. E eu não me importava também.

Yoshiko. . . Yohane. . . Eu vou te levar à loucura hoje.

Voltei para o topo e coloquei uma das minhas pernas entre as dela, descendo o quadril. O toque dos nossos sexos espalhou uma onda de choque e êxtase por todo o meu corpo. Arrepiei e apertei o colchão com as mãos, apertando os olhos.

Yoshiko também gemeu alto, levantando o quadril como numa reação involuntária àquele toque. Isso só prolongou a sensação.

Foi longo, mas foi breve. Eu queria mais:

― Ah. . . Você tem certeza do que tá fazendo? ― engasgou Yoshiko, se referindo ao meu joelho direito. Eu havia tido uma lesão a alguns meses e ainda estava nas etapas finais da fisioterapia.

― Eu estou bem. ― foi a minha resposta, antes de outro toque daqueles. ― Ah. . . Yoshiko. . .

Eu não hesitava. Estava mesmo bem. Não tinha nenhum incômodo no joelho. Yoshiko pareceu acreditar em mim e também não hesitou mais. Nossa dança com os quadris seguiu lenta e com grande pressão. Eu estava sensível, mas anestesiada ao mesmo tempo.

Yoshiko me puxava com as mãos na minha cintura. Queria mais. Gemia e parecia cada vez mais sedenta. Eu lhe atendia com moderação. Acelerava, mas isso tornava os toques das nossas intimidades mais suave. Era contraditório o quanto aquilo era ainda mais efetivo aos meus sentidos:

― Ah. . . You. . . You. . .

Isso. Repete meu nome. Eu adoro quando você fala meu nome com essa voz. É impossível não gravar a fogo essa voz e essa sua expressão quando diz meu nome desse jeito, estando tão perto do limite:

― Yoshiko. . . Yoshi. . . ko. . .

Eu também estava quase. . . Tentava me segurar ao máximo. Era uma agonia misturada à diversão sem limites. Não queria que aquilo acabasse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, acelerava e me unia a ela com desespero.

Ainda assim eu tinha alguma noção de mim mesma. Sabia o quanto ainda poderia seguir. Yoshiko também devia estar naquela mesma oscilação de agonia e prazer. Isso só me desesperava mais. Logo eu não seria mais capaz de segurar meus limites.

Ela me puxou. Cravou as unhas finas nos meus ombros. Seus gemidos tão próximos eram demais pra mim. Mas tudo bem, eu sabia que não precisa mais adiar aquele ápice tão desejado.

Tão intenso. Tão forte. A trilha daquele orgasmo foram os espasmos de Yoshiko, colada a mim. Algo impossível de descrever com precisão. A melhor sensação do mundo, possivelmente.

Seguimos a nossa dança, agora desajeitada e pontuada por espasmos involuntários ainda por mais um tempo. Os resquícios daquela sensação ainda no corpo, os gemidos muito mais longos do que os rápidos suspiros e seguradas de ar. Eram golfadas de ar quente, como se estivéssemos retornando à vida após um longo sono. Sim, havia sido uma viagem para fora da realidade nesse sentido.

Me deixei deitar ao lado de Yoshiko e, de olhos entreabertos, a puxei para mim. Sua respiração ainda exaltada se aproximou e ela me abraçou. A sensação de relaxamento veio aos meus sentidos, me entorpecendo rápido. Tentei focar o olhar no rosto dela. Ela me fintava com carinho nos olhos muito brilhantes. Eu sorria, sentia. Que tipo de expressão eu devia ter após um ato daqueles?

― Eu te amo, You. ― disse Yoshiko, a voz bem mais forte do que eu esperaria.

― Eu também te amo, Yoshiko. ― respondi, fraca.

Adormeci por alguns minutos. Quando acordei, Yoshiko dormia com o rosto contra meu peito. Parecia que toda frustração dos últimos meses não havia passado de um pesadelo.

Talvez realmente fosse. Nada podia ser mais real do que a sensação dela nos meus braços naquele instante. Era tudo o que existia.


End file.
